I Do
by Screamarie
Summary: CH. 2 & 3 UP Sequel to Dark Diaries. Kai & Rei are now finally married & live with stares and whispers following behind. Kai leaves home for hours wout telling Rei where he has been. Will the two be able to stand it or will they be torn apart.
1. After the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade believe it or not  
  
After the Darkness  
  
"Shit Rei is going to kill me." Kai said looking down at the pieces of vase. He had been chasing their calico cat Zelda so he could put a new collar on her. She had run right into a table with a rather nice glass vase upon it that Rei was quite partial to. The table fell and so did the vase turning into a million pieces. The little kitten looked up at her master. He was holding a broom and looked very displeased.  
"Mew." The little kitty said and in return got a look that said 'go away I hate you right now'. Zelda didn't leave just looked up at him with an 'I'm sorry' look in her eyes. Kai sighed and got down to one knee and took the kitten in his hands.  
"You little imp. How could anyone stay mad at you for long with a face like that?" He put her down again and she scurried away when she found that she was forgiven. He cleaned up the many pieces cutting himself once on a rather sharp edge and then throwing the pieces away. He heard at that exact minute the front door shutting. 'Time to face the music.' Thought Kai and headed for the living room.  
Kai and Rei had now been married and lived in a small house that was perfect for their family. Their wedding had been something of the talk of the city for awhile and sometimes still was. They had gone through the streets gaining looks of hatred since it had hit the streets that they were gay. People had known before then but now even more know. They hadn't been worried though. They had hardly noticed once single glance or glare. A couple of people had said that they were immoral but Kai had always given them back a comment that shut them up quickly.  
Kai found Rei in the living room looking sexy in baggy pants and a white t-shirt, his hair in a braid. Rei placed a plastic sack on the coffee table and threw his car keys on the table beside the sack. He looked up and already looked pissed. Kai knew he had already noticed the vase missing from the table but that wasn't why Rei was mad. Kai knew that Rei wouldn't be upset till Kai had given an explanation. Something must have happened. Kai walked over to him.  
"What's wrong Rei?"  
"I get out of the car and I start for the door of the store and this guy I'm passing by grabs my ass. He said, 'You like that gay boy?'. I was pissed but let it slide and go into the store. I come back out he's still there. He follows me to the car yelling out cat-calls. It took all my strength not to just turn around and beat the crap out of him." Rei said.  
"Poor Rei." Kai said and lifted a hand to touch his face but Rei grabbed the hand and looked down at it.  
"Poor me? Poor you." Rei said. Kai had never had time to actually clean and cover his wound and it had been bleeding freely. Rei grabbed him by the wrist and led him up the stairs and into the bathroom. He set Kai onto the toilet and then started rummaging through the cabinet. "What happened Kai?" He asked.  
"Uh well I was trying to catch Zelda to put that collar on her and she ran into one of the tables in the hall. The one with that glass vase you liked. It fell and shattered. I cut myself on a piece." Kai told him.  
"Oh poor baby. Well it doesn't look to deep. No need for stitches." Rei said and finished covering the small gash.  
"You're not mad about the vase?" Kai asked.  
"No not really. I did like it but it's not like it was expensive or important to me." Rei explained to him.  
"That's good. I thought I was going to get it. Well I have to go somewhere. I'll be back later." Kai said. He gave Rei a peck on the cheek and then headed out the door.  
Rei watched him go. He sighed. It wasn't the first time Kai had left without telling him where he was going. He had once asked where he goes all the time but Kai had said different places and changed the subject. Rei wondered what was going on. Rei knew he wasn't being cheated on. Kai would never do that...he hoped.  
Rei stood up and then left the room. He went for the telephone. He dialed up the number of Tyson and Max's apartment.  
"Hello?" He heard on the line.  
"Hi Tyson its Rei." He said.  
"Oh uh hi Rei. What's going on?" Tyson asked.  
"I was just wondering if you and Max would like to come for dinner." Rei said.  
"Gee Rei that's a real nice offer but um Max and I have plans. Sorry." Tyson said.  
"Oh uh that's okay. Maybe some other time." Rei said.  
"Sure. Well bye Rei." He said and hung up.  
"Bye." Rei said but knowing that no one had heard him. He felt even lonelier now. He felt something against his leg. He looked down to see the little ball of fluff know as Zelda pawing at his pant leg. He picked up the kitten, looked into her eyes, and said, "Why don't we go downstairs and start on dinner?"  
  
Kai came home hours later and found that Rei was asleep at the table in the kitchen food still out on the table. Rei had leaned back in his chair and was asleep. Kai sighed. He picked up the neko-boy and carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom where he removed all clothing except his boxers and laid him in the bed where he curled up under the covers. Kai then decided to leave the dining room table to be cleaned tomorrow morning and undressed himself. He lay down beside Rei and spooned up against him.  
  
Next morning Rei found himself in his bed. Kai wasn't there but the sound of running water explained why. He stood up and headed for the door of his room. As he got out he saw Kai exit the bathroom. He was dressed in nothing but a towel and some remaining water that dripped from his body. His hair was hanging down around his face.  
"Don't you look nice and ready for the day." Rei said and wrapped his  
arms around Kai. Kai stared down at him with a smile.  
"Same for you." Said Kai also wrapping his arms around Rei. He placed  
his lips against Rei's and enjoyed the taste. "Yummy." Kai said when  
he removed his lips. He hadn't wanted to let go of his love's lips but his lungs demanded oxygen. "Well why don't you take a shower and I'll make breakfast." Kai told him and headed for the bedroom. Rei watched him go through the door and then went to the bathroom where he undressed and got under the warmth of the water that was being emitted from the showerhead.  
  
Kai dressed himself in a black tank top and some baggy blue jeans much like that of what wore as a kid. He approached the kitchen. He wasn't as skilled a cook as Rei but he could make a breakfast just his included more of a mess than that of Rei's. He got out some frozen biscuits, sausage patties, butter and cheese. By the time that his love had descended the stairs he had several small breakfast sandwiches.  
Kai noticed that Rei had been bold enough this morning to forget about clothing and was wearing a towel to breakfast his hair untied. It wasn't that Kai was displeased by this behavior, truth be told he was actually enjoying the sight, it was just that Rei wasn't the type to act this way. Kai looked over to the other boy who was sitting at the table already starting on his sandwiches.  
"You seem to have forgotten something vital kitten." Kai said giving him a kiss on the cheek, setting a cup of coffee on the table, and then sitting down at the other end of the table.  
"On purpose my little Kai." Rei told him. (If you'll notice this is the same pet name from Dark Diaries Ch. 2 just thought I'd point that out.) Rei received a glare but knew that it was just out of habit for Kai really. "Didn't you have work today?" Rei asked.  
Kai shook his head. "Nope tomorrow I do though. Made a switch with a friend on the schedule that way we would have a day off together."  
Rei smiled. Kai was often doing things like this so that they could have time to be with each other.  
"Were you planning anything special?" He asked.  
"I figured just a lazy day. Maybe watch a few videos, play some video games, things like that."  
Rei stood up and placed his plate in the sink. He then approached the still sitting form of Kai. He tapped on his shoulder and Kai turned to look at him. Kai suddenly felt his lips entrapped in Rei's. He felt Rei sit sideways in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the other boy feeling the long silky hair under his arms. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Kai broke off to place start nipping and kissing at Rei's neck.  
"I like what you serve for breakfast around here." They both turned to see Tyson and Max in the kitchen doorway. Tyson in blue shorts and a gray shirt while Max wore tan slacks and a purple shirt.  
"I'd have to agree Tyson." Max said.  
Rei stood up, turning red on the cheeks. "I'll be back." He said and ran from the room. Tyson and Max made themselves at home and sat at the table.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we wanted to know if you boys want to come with us to the lake for the day?" Tyson said. "We would have called but it says you're phone has been disconnected."  
"Yeah the phone company was supposed to send someone yesterday but they never showed up." Kai explained. "As for the lake sure. Rei and I have the day off. We just have to get our things together." Kai said.  
"Great." Max said.  
  
Well that was chapter one. I have no idea where this story is going but I really wanted to do a sequel to Dark Diaries so sooner or later I'll find a plot. I will I tell you! Don't look at me like that! Anyways I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Chapter 2 will be up sooner or later. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie 


	2. Cheating?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade as if you haven't figured that out already.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cheating?  
  
The boys piled back into Kai and Rei's home. They had just returned from their lake adventure feeling happy and very exhausted. They had dunked each other in the water, sat out on the shore and watched the waves, ate various junk foods and talked about various things. Tyson and Max had taken Kai and Rei up on the offer of staying at the house a little longer to chat.  
  
They found the living room and sat down in various places. Kai on the couch at one end and Tyson in a chair near Max at the other end. Rei sat on the floor beside Kai, laying his head on Kai's knee. Kai ran his hand through Rei's hair almost like he was some kind of large pet. Rei had become tired within the last hour or so and was now enjoying just laying his head against Kai.  
  
The others were talking amongst themselves. Well sort of. More like Tyson and Max were talking and Kai and Rei putting their input in only a few times. Rei was hardly paying any attention to the conversation till Max turned to Rei and Kai and said, "Oh man did you hear about Mariah and Lee?" Rei raised his head and stared at Max. Mariah and Lee had begun a relationship quite awhile ago. They had been having a good relationship. As far as Rei knew they were still having one. "Mariah thinks that Lee might be cheating on her. Says he's been disappearing all the time and being really jumpy. Says that he's hardly spending time with her any more."  
  
Rei looked up at Kai. He realized that Kai suddenly looked morbid. That was weird. Kai slowly moved to stand up giving Rei time to get out of the way so he didn't get stepped on and then exited the room. The rest of them watched on.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tyson asked but all Rei could do was shake his head.  
  
"Maybe Tyson and I should leave." Max said and grabbed Tyson's wrist and led him out of the house. Rei started after Kai and found him in their bedroom leaning against a window. He was staring at something or other as the breeze blew against his face. If this had been such a serious moment Rei would have stood back and admired his koi but now was not the time. He approached the moody youth and said, "What's wrong Kai?"  
  
"I can't tell you." He said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because it's none of your damn business." he said. To this Rei looked to the ground. Kai didn't seem to care that he had hurt Rei.  
  
"Kai is there something you need to tell me?" Rei said. To this Kai widened his eyes in shock and what seemed white hot rage. He stood straight and slowly turned.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" He raged. "How dare you! Rei I can't believe you. How dare you think that I would cheat on you!" Kai said.  
  
"How dare I? Damn it Kai you're hardly around anymore. You disappear without telling me where you are." Rei stood there tears filling his eyes. All the feelings of loneliness and sadness were now over flowing. His heart throbbed and his throat felt like someone was crushing it. "How do I know Kai? How the hell do I know."  
  
SLAP! The sound spread throughout the room like poison in a vein. It pounded against Kai's ears. Rei stared in the direction his head had been turned to with the force of the blow. He fell to his knees on the floor. He didn't dare look at Kai scared to see looks of anger or hatred there. More tears were welling up and he let the tears flow freely. A red mark in the shape of a hand marred his beautiful face. Kai stared at the mark, then his reddened hand, then at the tears falling from Rei's eyes.  
  
"W...wh...what have I...done?" Kai then fell to his knees too and pulled Rei into his arms. The two boys cried. "Oh god Rei what have I done? I can't...believe what I have done." He kissed Rei on the top of the head. He kept on mumblings words of apology and saying how stupid he was. How he couldn't believe what he had done.  
  
Rei finally cried himself into a peaceful sleep at which time Kai picked him up and placed him in their bed. Kai stared down at him shaking his head. "I have everything I could ever possibly want and I go and screw it up." Kai took a chair and set it beside Rei. He took one of Rei's hands in both of his. He kissed the hand lightly his eyes starting to water a little. "Voltaire was right Rei. I'm a screw up. Always have been always will be. I can't believe that I would hurt you." Kai gently caressed the pale face.  
  
Rei woke up later that day lying in his bed. He wondered for a moment how they had ended up this way. Then it dawned on him. Kai had hit him. He had caused him pain. But Kai had regretted it. Kai hadn't meant to and Rei was glad. He didn't mean it. Course Rei had also gone a little out of line. How could he have ever thought that Kai would cheat on him?  
  
He remembered his wedding with Kai. It had been on Christmas. They had waited a full year just so they could have a wedding on Christmas. A preacher who seemed to be old friends with Kai was kind enough to marry them on that day. This coming Christmas would be their one year anniversary.  
  
Kai walked in through the door. He looked down at Rei and smiled sadly. He sat down and caressed Rei's face. "I am so sorry." He said as Rei leaned into the hand. "I am such a horrible person." He said. Rei reached up a hand and placed it on Kai's.  
  
"No, Kai it's my fault. I should trust you more. I'm sorry that I ever thought of you as unfaithful. I'm sorry my love." Rei said his eyes watering.  
  
"Why.did you think I was cheating on you?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei was silent for a long moment. "Because Kai you were always gone. You left everyday for hours on end. Then Max was talking about Mariah thinking Lee was cheating on her. Well it kind of seemed.well that you were leaving for Lee."  
  
Kai suddenly smiled and then began to laugh. Rei looked at him like he thought he was had lost his mind. Kai stopped laughing and looked at Rei. "I know why Lee has been leaving so much. It's not because Lee is cheating on her. Part of the time he's been spending with me. We've been going to a café down the street to talk. Plus, he's, well I'm not supposed to tell you this but Rei, Lee has a son."  
  
Rei's eyes got big. "Kai...how can...that be true?"  
  
"He told me that when he was younger about sixteen he met up with a girl. One thing led to another and well she ended up pregnant. The girl didn't want Lee around the boy for a long time. He followed her wishes even though he told her that he wanted to be a part of the boy's life. Then she realized how very wrong she was and allowed him to take care of him. Lee doesn't want Mariah to know because he knows that she would be upset. Although Lee wasn't with Mariah when he had his son she's still likely to be upset."  
  
"So do you know what his son's name is?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, it's Sotsu. I've seen him before. Lee had to pick him up from preschool. He's 3 or 4 I can't remember." Kai said. "He's a good father."  
  
"I'm sure he is. Oh god Kai I was so scared I was going to lose you." Rei shook his head looking down at the floor.  
  
Kai caressed his face again. "Rei I am sorry I ever hurt you. I can't believe that I would ever raise a hand to you."  
  
"It's understandable. I hurt you just as much as you hurt me."  
  
"Rei...I have somewhere to take you. I...need you to go somewhere with me." He smiled sweetly and took Rei's hand and pulled him from the bed. Rei smiled and nodded and led him downstairs into the living room and into the car. They drove off down the street Rei still curious as to where they were going to go.  
  
I'm so sorry that it's been so long but I've been really busy and for awhile I couldn't get online. Plus, I've been going through a lot of family problems and just too much shit going on. I really am sorry but if it makes you feel any better I have the whole story planned out and I have a third chapter for you. Well I hope you loved reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie 


	3. What's Going On Kai?

Chapter 3  
  
What's Going On Kai?  
  
"Kai where are you taking me?" Rei asked sitting beside Kai in the car. The car sped along the road at 65 miles per hour. Kai smiled. Rei didn't know what was going on. It was odd for Kai to act this way. Rei knew that Kai had something up his sleeve but he didn't know what.  
  
"You'll find out. You have to get there first. So just be patient koi." Kai said. Rei nodded and stared at the road ahead of him. He felt something on his hand and looked down. Kai had laid a hand upon his own. Kai looked at him again, smiled, and returned his gaze back to the road.  
  
Rei was quite confused. Kai had never really been big on surprises. Kai had told Rei once before that he didn't like surprises. When Rei had not taken him seriously and given him a surprise birthday party Kai had attacked someone when they turned the lights and yelled surprise. Rei had from then on taken him seriously and made sure not to surprise him. He made sure to tell Kai when and where something was going to happen.  
  
The lights passed over the car. Red, green, yellow, blue, and several others. The city lights made up a menagerie of colors around them. Kai's face shined with these colors and Rei watched him as his face was blue then green then every other color of the rainbow.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"You're just so beautiful." Rei said smiling.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where. I'm not going to tell you and you know it." Kai said. Kai knew that Rei didn't expect him to tell him and his comment had only been in love. Kai rubbed Rei's hand and pulled up in front of a building. A motel Rei noticed. "Well come on." Kai said and they both got of the car.  
  
Kai wrapped an arm around Rei's waist and led him inside the building. He reached a door pulling Rei inside the dark room. Suddenly the lights brightened and there were a lots of people yelling, "Surprise."  
  
Rei looked around at all the people. Tyson, Max, and Kenny stood there with the All-stars, the White Tigers, the Majestics, the Darkbladers, along with many others, even the Demolition Boys were there. (I actually have no idea if the Demolition Boys would show up but in the end Tala and Tyson were shaking hands so ya know.)The group started in on an off-key happy birthday song.  
  
Rei felt a great joy rise within him. All of his friends were there. In all of his worry over his love he had forgotten all about his upcoming birthday. He was 20 years old now. Kai led him over to the group and the other started talk to him all at once. The party commenced. As Kai stood in a corner of the room they played party games, ate cake, and mingled amongst the crowd.  
  
Later that evening Rei made his way over to Lee who was standing with a young boy. He made his way over as the boy walked away over to Mariah. The boy looked much like Lee with his cat-like features but he was paler and had dark brown hair. Lee looked up and smiled. "Hi Rei."  
  
"Hey Lee. Been a small while."  
  
"Yes, it has. Kai told me that you know."  
  
"Is that him?" Rei said pointing to the little boy that was standing beside Mariah.  
  
"Yeah. I...told Mariah the other day. She...didn't seem very happy at first but she's starting to get used to the idea. We're going to get married Rei. Sotsu has already started calling Mariah mom." He said.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me Lee?"  
  
"I...don't know. I was scared I guess. I didn't want you to know that I had a child because I didn't know what you would think of me anymore. I spent a lot of time trying to talk his mother into letting me be a part of his life. She didn't want me around him because she thought that I would be a bad influence."  
  
"What changed her mind?"  
  
"Kai. I told him some of my problems one day and he went and talked to her. Now I see him every weekend. Sometimes even during the week. I pick him up every Friday and he stays with me till Monday morning when I take him to school."  
  
"Well he seems like a very good boy. He looks like you."  
  
Lee smiled again then excused himself when Mariah called for him. That was about the time Rei was pulled into another room. Rei turned around and there was Kai loosely wrapping his arms around Rei and smiling. Rei looked into his eyes.  
  
"This is what I've been gone for hours doing. Helping Lee and trying to get this party set up. I've been calling people; I found this nice motel for us to party in. I'm sorry that I ever mislead you I just didn't want you to find out. I wanted this to be perfect."  
  
Rei got close to Kai's face, "Thank you my love" and placed his lips onto Kai's. They shared a deep passionate kiss. Kai licked upon Rei's lips asking for entrance without words. Rei opened his mouth and he and the pale- boy fought for dominance over the kiss. Kai won after a few moments and he pressed Rei against the wall. Rei moaned which caused Kai aroused by the prey he had captured. Kai's hot skin rubbed against Rei's as their love making became a dance.  
  
'Stars' by t.A.T.u. started to play in the other room as people talked and danced. Rei broke the kiss gasping for air. Kai pulled Rei's white shirt over his head. Kai used a hand to pin Rei's wrists above his head. A hot wet mouth started to kiss and suck along Rei's neck reaching up every now and then to return to his lips. Rei titled his head to allow Kai more access as he made his way down. Kai's free hand ran up and down Rei's chest flicking his nipple now and again. The squirming and wiggling Rei did as pleasure flooded his body only enticed Kai to become bolder. He let go of Rei's wrists and kissed his way down Rei's chest and stomach until he reached Rei's pants. Then Kai heard Rei whimper as if in pain.  
  
"Kai..." Kai looked up to Rei's eyes. "No."  
  
Kai straightened up and kissed him again. "No what?"  
  
"We can't do this Kai. I...I'm sorry. I'm just not ready. I know this might be dumb coming from a 20 year old.."  
  
Kai smiled and placed a finger over Rei's lips. "Shh. It's alright. I'm not going to force you into anything. Besides I don't think now is a good time. We have a whole bunch of people just outside that door that might come looking for you in a minute." He handed Rei his shirt and wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed back out the door.  
  
Kai and Rei walked in through the door of their house. It had been a great party. When people started to file out of the room Rei gave a hug to the other Blade-breakers and they had left too. Kai took him home and they were both pretty tired. Rei was just about asleep on his feet.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Hmm?" Rei asked without even opening his eyes.  
  
"Would you like me to put you to bed?" Kai asked. Rei nodded and yawned. Kai smiled yet again and picked up the light boy and took him to the bedroom. Kai removed his clothing to where he was sleeping in his boxers and placed him in the bed and pushed back the hair in Rei's face. When he was certain Rei was asleep his eyes and face became sad as he pulled a piece of folded paper from his pocket. His eyes watered as he placed the note on the table beside Rei. After placing a kiss on Rei's forehead he opened his closet. Pulling out a duffle bag he went to the bedroom door.  
  
"Goodbye." He said and pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
Rei awoke that morning and the bed was colder than usual. "Kai." he groaned as he looked over to the other side of the bed. Kai wasn't there. Rei sat up and stretched. "Kai." he said a little louder. No one answered. 'That's odd. The shower isn't on. If he wasn't showering he usual ran to me as soon as I call.' He thought. He looked over to the table and saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and read,  
  
My Dearest Love,  
  
Right now I bet you just woke up so good morning sunshine. After you went to sleep yesterday I started to think. I started to think about how horrible it was for me to hit you. How could I? You're everything I have ever asked for. Someone to love me, someone who cared. You're the only person who's ever gave a damn whether I was alive or not. I can hardly stand myself right about now.  
  
I'm worried about your safety. I have no idea what else I might possibly do to you. I love you so much but in the heat of the moment...I might do something horrible again. Please don't be angry with me but until I get everything straightened out in my head...I can't stay with you. Please be patient with me. I don't know how long this is going to take. God I'm going to miss you.  
  
I won't tell you where I'm staying because well I don't really know. I might do some hitchhiking. I've done it before. It's not the most trustworthy way of travel but I'll be okay. Please don't worry. I'll be fine. Please don't come looking for me. You won't find me. And I WILL be back. I promise. I know this must be frustrating for you. You might even hate me but when I get back I'll do whatever I have to, to apologize to you. I do mean anything.  
  
I hope you had a Happy Birthday last night. It was hard to make sure everything was still a secret to you. I didn't mean to mislead you. Take care of yourself. I know this is going to be hard on you but like I said I don't want to hurt you again. I'm going to miss you my love.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Kai.  
  
"What?" Rei said. He read it three times over just in case the letters were going to change and say Kai was just in the kitchen. Or the bathroom. Anywhere but gone. But they didn't change. The words seared across his eyes like hot coals. His eyes began to water and he jumped out of bed. He ran to the doorway of his house and yelled, "Kai!" as if he was hoping if he yelled loud enough Kai would hear him and come back. Rei received no reply.  
  
He ran down the steps and started along the sidewalk running as fast as he could in the early morning. Rei felt his toe being caught and the ground came hard to his face. He lay there on the ground whimpering and crying.  
  
"KAI NOOOOOO." He yelled as he lay. "Please don't leave me. Please I don't want to all alone again."  
  
Okay that's chapter three. Now I know every single one of you was thinking 'Oh goodie a lemon.' No! Sorry but I'm not sure if I ever will write a lemon though I can get a little close. Plus, I have no idea if I'm going in the right direction. For all I know that could be a really, really badly written scene. NOW important question for my readers. Question: Okay now I can draw out the Kai being gone thing. Or I can just fast forward allllll the way to where Kai returns. Your decision. To tell the truth I wanted to fast forward but I want to please my readers here so tell me what YOU want. But either way there shall be more. I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


	4. Why?

Chapter 4  
  
Why?  
  
Rei was surrounded by bodies and as he looked up he saw Tyson, Max, and Kenny. They lifted up him up and Tyson turned the boy to where he was facing him.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?"  
  
Rei clung to Tyson's chest. "He's gone Tyson. He left." He sobbed into the white shirt.  
  
"Who's gone Rei?" Max asked.  
  
"Kai. He left last night." Rei said more tears slipping along his face.  
  
"Kai left?" Tyson said. "That bastard."  
  
"Tyson!" Max said scolding his boyfriend.  
  
The trio took the sobbing boy into the house where he sat clinging to Max this time who rubbed his back gently and said calming words. Tyson sat down. You could tell he was pissed off. 'How the hell could that heartless bastard leave Rei. How could he leave his husband? I can't believe how selfish he is." Kenny had been inspecting upstairs and came back with Kai's note and handed it to Tyson.  
  
Tyson read the note. When he finished he looked like he wanted to rip the thing to shreds. "He hit you?" He yelled at Rei.  
  
"Tyson calm down! Rei's in bad shape. Please be more considerate." Kenny said.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei."  
  
"It's alright." Rei was started to calm down now. "Yes, he did hit me Tyson. Course I think I deserved it."  
  
"No one deserves to be beaten Rei." Max said.  
  
"It's not like that Max. He NEVER beat me. He loves me. Last night I accused him of cheating before the party. He got angry with me and he slapped me. He didn't mean to it's just what happened. I should haven't had been so stupid. Kai would never cheat on me. All that time he was spending away from home he was spending it getting ready for my birthday party."  
  
"So he left because he didn't want to hurt you again." Max asked reading over the note.  
  
Rei nodded. Max handed him a tissue with which he wiped at his eyes to remove the tears.  
  
The guys stayed with Rei. Rei had wished they would leave. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to wallow in his grief alone. Kai was gone and that was like being dead. Kai was everything. His sun, his moon, his blanket at night, his shoulder to cry on, his life. Kai was his and now he had lost him.  
  
6 Months Later  
  
Rei sat on the couch. Staring out the window absentmindedly petting Zelda who sat in his lap. Max was making some lunch in the kitchen. Tyson and Kenny were sitting at the table talking. He had hardly spent a day since Kai left without them. Not because he wanted them there but because they wouldn't leave. He didn't want to be rude so he had put up with it. Rei knew why they were always there.  
  
They thought he might be suicidal or something to that extent. But he wasn't. Kai promised he was coming back and Kai always kept his promises. Plus, Kai had told him to take care of himself. So he had to. He wanted to keep Kai happy with him so even though when he ate he felt like he needed to through up he did. He didn't eat as much but he still ate. He didn't eat, drink, sleep, and enjoy life as much but he made sure he did it enough to stay healthy because that's the way Kai wants it.  
  
Rei had felt so lonely the past few months. Nothing seemed to be like it should. Food was bland, sleep wasn't restful, baths didn't refresh him anymore. Everything was out of whack. He sighed and looked down at the purring kitten who looked back up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"You miss Kai don't you Zelda?" Rei said.  
  
"Mew." The kitten said.  
  
Rei sighed again. "Yeah, I miss him too." Rei returned his eyes to the window again. He often found himself staring out the window. He stared as if Kai would walk past anytime now and walk through the front yard and come into the house and say, 'Miss me baby?'. Yet...he never did.  
  
It was December now. Tomorrow would be Christmas. Tomorrow would be there anniversary and although Rei had never actually let it register in his mind it nagged him in the back of the head that most likely he would be all alone tomorrow. The guys might show up or drag him somewhere but even if they were there he would be alone. No lover by his side to keep him warm and to keep him smiling. No one to share a kiss with. No one to share a bed with. No one to share anything with.  
  
Max came to the doorway. "Hey Rei..." He received no response. "Lunch is ready." He stated. He waited for a reply any kind of reply. "Come on Rei let's get something to eat before Tyson eats it all." He said smiling. Rei sat there for a moment then stood up, getting Zelda to jump to the floor, and without smiling he passed him to the kitchen table.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kai sat on the large bus. He was staring at a picture of Rei he had taken while he was making dinner. Rei had been spreading butter on some bread when Kai asked him to turn around. He had been standing there with his hair undone and an apron on. Rei turned to be met with a flash. He had chased Kai through the house and around the block before he had given up and let Kai keep the picture.  
  
The woman next to him looked at the picture. "That's a cute picture."  
  
Kai smiled and turned to her. "Yes, it is. It's a picture I hold dear."  
  
"Oh really? Is he someone special?"  
  
"Yes, he's my husband. I haven't seen him for awhile now."  
  
"Oh do you miss him?" The woman asked not seeming to be the least disturbed that Kai had said Rei was his husband.  
  
"So much." Kai said. "But I'll be home soon."  
  
Back at Home...  
  
Rei stood under the hot shower spray. The boys had left a few hours ago and he was trying to enjoy a hot shower. It was almost midnight. He was still alone. Rei turned off the water and got out of the bathtub. Zelda sat on the floor patiently waiting for her master. He toweled off and then through everything in the hamper. He got on some sleep pants and looked at the clock Zelda following him wherever he went.  
  
"11:58." He said, his voice devoid of emotion even though a tear slipped down his face. Rei headed to the living room where he sat down and started reading.  
  
Outside....  
  
Kai looked up at the house covered in snow. It had been so long since he had seen it but not a thing had changed. It still looked like the house he had left he just hoped the person inside hadn't changed. He wondered if Rei was really mad at him. If he was Kai didn't blame him. Rei had always been so good to him. He didn't understand how Rei could fall in love with someone so imperfect.  
  
Kai walked up to the house. He looked at his watch. 11:59. He noticed all the lights in the house except the bedroom and living room were out and wondered if he should wait till morning. No, if he didn't deal with this now he might now have enough courage to face his lover if he waited. He was scared Rei hated him or that Rei didn't want him anymore. Hard to love someone who constantly hurts you.  
  
Taking in a deep breath he opened the door slowly. Rei who was sitting in the next room heard it and putting his book down he thought, 'What the hell?'. He heard the door shut and figuring it was one of the guys he started towards the front door hall. "Guys I know you're worried but isn't it a little.," He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the sight in front of him. "late." He finished.  
  
Kai stood there giving a small sad smile looking like he wanted to cry. He some baggy white jeans and a black tank-top under a black jacket. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was the most beautiful sight Rei had ever seen in his entire life. Kai set down the duffle bag, standing back up straight he said, "Hi." Rei smiled and then broke down. Crying like a small child he ran to Kai and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck in a death grip.  
  
"Hi." Rei said crying into his shoulder. He then let go and then setting his head against Kai's chest. Rei hands set against his chest turned into fists and he was suddenly angry. He smashed one fist against his chest. "Don't you ever do that again Kai Hiwitari." He cried.  
  
"Shh." Kai said rubbing his back as Rei continued to cry his angry tears into Kai's chest. "I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry." He ran fingers through Rei's hair until the black-haired boy could cry no more. Kai's hands slipped to Rei's waist and his eyebrows drew closer together. "Rei you've lost weight."  
  
Rei nodded. "I know."  
  
"I told you to take care of yourself Rei." Kai said cupping Rei's chin so he could look Rei in the eyes. "You didn't did you?"  
  
"I tried. I tried to eat because I...wanted to please you when you came home. I knew you would because you promised. You always keep your promises." Rei said.  
  
"Well we'll just have to take care of that now that I'm back. Now if you're like me it's been a long six months and I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei wiped his eyes and nodded and pulled Kai up the stairs. Rei undressed him and pushed Kai gently onto the bed where Rei laid on top of him. Rei snuggled against his chest and Kai wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Mine." Kai said.  
  
"Yours."  
  
AWWWW! How sweet! Okay that was my fourth chapter. One more to go at least. Well do you like? I got four reviews all at once saying I should fast forward so I figured I'd go ahead and fast forward. Also do you see that sign over there? *points to a sign beside my cage* It says, 'Feeding the authoress reviews is encouraged'. Hint, hint. Well I hope you liked reading it at much as I did writing it. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


End file.
